


Homesick

by Disasterkyoshi



Series: Early Days [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disasterkyoshi/pseuds/Disasterkyoshi
Summary: It's Kyoshi's first night as a maid in the avatar's estate. After a sour meeting with the majority of her fellow maids, she wonders if it was the right decision to move into this unfamiliar place. Until, that is, someone shows her a little kindness.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: Early Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826665
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I have been really moved by The Rise of Kyoshi, and really wanted to write some stuff about the friendships before they appeared in the novel. Let me know what you all think! Thank you for reading :)

The air was stagnant in Kyoshi’s room. It was sticky and hot and just suffocating, she thought. Are all bedrooms this quiet? The silence surrounding her was almost deafening, creating an urge to escape the room she was graced with in her new home. In one swift movement, Kyoshi was on her feet and walking out the door, trying her best to stay silent as she practiced the methods the other maids taught her earlier in the day.

Every breath she took as she walked down this seemingly never-ending corridor flooded her mind with more thoughts of doubt. She didn’t deserve to be in this mansion. She didn’t deserve to be graced with the presence of the newfound avatar. The only reason she was there place in the first place was because Kelsang took pity on her. 

An image of the other maids flashed in her mind. Their expressions dropping as their heads continued to tilt upwards to meet her gaze lingered in her mind. A pit formed in her stomach as she remembered how badly she wished she could shrink herself down into nothingness. The pit moved up from her stomach to her chest when she remembered the way they treated her when they learned it was Kelsang who brought her in. With no training? To serve the avatar? She’d heard one of them sneer behind her back. Why, she’s probably no more than a petty thief, the ungrateful brat. At least Auntie Mui, the head of the kitchen staff, seemed kind enough. At least, she met Kyoshi’s tall stature stone-faced and unconcerned. 

Kyoshi’s memories shut off when she noticed the sound of footsteps coming the opposite direction. A faint orange glow followed the sound of those footsteps. Too far from her room at this point, Kyoshi stopped in her tracks, allowing for herself to be caught out during bed-hours. 

“Who’s there?” A young but stern voice called out, “only authorized personnel are allowed to walk about the facility past bed hours.” Kyoshi, still unmoved since hearing the approach, was met by a girl clad in fire nation attire. The light from the fire lit in her hands was enough to make out how her hair, as sleek and as black as the iron on her uniform, barely touched her shoulders. Her severe expression was lessened by realizing she couldn’t have been much, if at all, older than Kyoshi. However, the guard’s expression didn’t falter as she approached her. Kyoshi realized she hadn’t responded to the question by the time the guard got to her. 

“Did you hear me? No unauthorized activity past bed hours.” The guard’s voice deepened. “What are you doing out?” 

“Oh, I – uh, well–“ Kyoshi choked out, searching for both her voice and exactly why she had left her room. 

“Well?” The guard was getting impatient. “I don’t have all night.” 

“I’m sorry. I just needed some air.” Kyoshi placated, “I’ll be on my way.” 

She turned to head back to her room, slumped slightly in her shoulders. What was once doubt in her mind had doubled back and turned into anger and helplessness. She almost wished she had told Kelsang no. 

“You’re new,” The guard inquired, almost sounding like an accusation, “was today your first day?” 

Kyoshi turned back around to meet her gaze once again. “Sort of, yeah. Master Kelsang brought me in as another maid. He’s,” her voice trailed off for a moment, trying to find the right word, “he’s an old family friend.” 

“Oh! Did your family know Kuruk, too?” The guard’s voice perked up, loosening up in her harsh demeanor. 

“Who? Oh, no. We met Kelsang after him.” Kyoshi spoke softly, diverting her gaze to the ground.

The guard’s stance relaxed, lifting her weight off of one leg. The corners of her lips relaxed into a soft smile. 

“So you said you wanted to get some fresh air?” She inquired further. Kyoshi nodded shyly. “I need to make my nightly rounds about the estate. Would you care to join me?” Her smile grew as she caught Kyoshi’s gaze again. 

“Is that allowed?” Kyoshi asked. Unsure how else to respond. 

“Well, I’m sure if anyone finds out, I can find a strong argument to excuse myself. Besides, you’re close with Kelsang. I’m sure that gives you a bit of safety.” The guard jabbed lightheartedly, but to Kyoshi, it was a sore reminder of her undeserving privilege. “Come on, I have a job to do.” The guard pivoted and started walking back towards where she came from, signaling with her hand for Kyoshi to catch up. 

“My name is Rangi, by the way,” the guard said gently, “and you are?” 

“Kyoshi.” She responded, less timid in the firebender’s growing warmth. 

“Nice to meet you, Kyoshi. It’ll be nice to have another person around my age serving the avatar with me.” 

The outside air struck with a cool, welcoming blow to Kyoshi’s face. It felt like the first breath she could take since getting to this place. The outer wall was surrounded by bushes and flowers. Even in the night, the display exhibited sheer elegance. 

“Have you met avatar Yun yet?” Rangi broke the silence with her question. 

“No, not yet. I’m just meant for kitchen staff.” Kyoshi said. 

“Well I’m sure Kelsang will want you to meet him. Besides, avatar Yun is all over the place. He loves to meet everyone who works here.” 

“How did you become a guard?” Kyoshi asked, diverting the attention from her to Rangi. 

“My mother is Yun’s firebending teacher. She was the headmistress at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls before Jianzhu found Yun. I came with her to finish my training and work for the avatar.” Rangi explained. “How did you meet Kelsang?” 

Kyoshi’s step faltered for a moment, taken aback by the question. “I’m not really sure. I remember him giving me a toy as a child.” 

“Oh? Did he make you give it back afterwards?” Rangi inquired. 

“No, he let me keep it.” Kyoshi answered shortly. She stretched her hand out to feel the hedge as they walked along the perimeter wall. Droplets of dew were already forming along the shrub’s waxy leaves. 

“Don’t do that, we can’t make a sound.” Rangi said in a firm yet quiet tone. Kyoshi’s hand shot back to her side. “We’re meant to be quiet to minimize any possibility of an intruder catching note of where we are.” She went on to explain, almost apologetically, “talking quietly is okay, but the sound of a brush moving could mask the sound of someone hiding.” 

“Huh,” Kyoshi responded. The cool night air was already starting to invite her to a sleepy haze. She never thought the transition from living outside to inside would be so difficult. Only a few moments ago, her mind was racing inside the far-too-hot estate which she now called her home. 

“Do you like flowers?” Rangi asked delicately. Kyoshi noticed that the guard didn’t seem too comfortable with extended periods of silence. 

“Oh, yeah. I find them beautiful, but I’ve never–“ Kyoshi stopped momentarily, unsure of how to continue the sentence without giving away her family’s history. This guard was the first person she’d met who didn’t know her own background, and after the way the other maids treated her after learning her story, she wanted to keep it that way. “I’ve never really gotten the time to appreciate them before.” Good enough. 

“Have you ever seen a fire lily?” Rangi lit up, “they’re a symbol in the Fire Nation, one of our most prideful flowers.” Kyoshi could hear the excitement in Rangi’s tone. 

“I don’t think I have. What are they like?” She asked, inviting this unfamiliar girl to share her joy. 

“They’re magnificent,” Rangi’s voice bubbled, “Their petals are bright red. It’s easy to tell why they got their name. They only bloom for a few weeks a year, and we throw huge festivals to celebrate their blooming. When you see a field of them, expanding as far as you can see, you’d think the field was burning.” Even in the dark, Kyoshi could make out that this guard couldn’t contain a smile when talking about her nation’s beloved flower. “When the blooming season comes to an end, we like to dry the petals and shred them.” 

Kyoshi couldn’t contain her own lips from curling into a smile as she looked at the girl next to her beam over these flowers. 

“They sound really special.” Kyoshi said kindly. “I hope I can see one someday.” 

“You certainly will.” Rangi stated, point-blank, “As our nation’s pride, there’s no way you’ll be able to avoid them from being sent over by the Fire Nation’s top officials.” She took a moment to laugh solemnly. “You’ll probably be sick of them by the end of the summer.” 

Kyoshi’s heart sank at the sudden change in Rangi’s tone. In that moment, Rangi wasn’t a guard. She was a girl who found herself getting homesick over a flower. 

“I doubt I could get sick of something so beautiful.” Kyoshi froze. “At least, something that sounds so beautiful.” The words stumbled out of her mouth. She noticed Rangi smile before she rubbed her hand over her lips. 

They were nearing the entrance back into the estate. Kyoshi felt as though her mind had stopped racing enough that, maybe, she could finally try falling asleep in her new bed again. Rangi walked her back down the corridors and into the hallway of bedrooms. As they neared Kyoshi’s room, Rangi cleared her throat. 

“Well, if you ever find yourself needing some fresh air again, you’ll know where to find me.” Rangi said in an awkward attempt at a farewell. 

“I will. Thank you, Rangi.” Kyoshi smiled sheepishly. She watched Rangi as she shifted her weight from her heels to her toes and swung her arms around her sides awkwardly. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” Rangi turned to head back to her normal route, and Kyoshi turned to her bedroom door. 

“But, uh,” Rangi stammered quickly, “you know, not every night. We take shifts. I have to be awake during the day for my actual avatar guard duties, too.”   
“Thank you, Rangi. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, Kyoshi.”

Kyoshi entered her room and laid back down in her bed. As she looked up at her ceiling, she smiled, and rubbed her hand against her lips. 

Maybe it won’t be so bad here.


End file.
